Bullet For My Valentine
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Kadaj and Vincent are two very different, yet very similar. They begin to get close, but what happens when a jealous Yazoo and a VERY jealous Sephiroth make a pact and try to tear them apart? High school, AU, yaoi, KadajXVincent, VincentXKadaj, and others
1. Bury All Your Secrets In My Skin

Oh. My. God. I just had a GENIUS idea. I was drawing a picture of Vincent Valentine from FF and I was listening to All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me) by Bullet for My Valentine. The name Bullet For My Valentine really inspired me. I really like the pairing Vincent/Kadaj. xD

Warning: Vincent/Kadaj, yaoi

Damn, this is a very rare couple. I'm sad now.

Oh, and Kadaj isn't evil in this, as it's high school AU setting.

All the chapter titles are going to be lines from different songs from various artists, because, as my regular readers know, music is the inspiration for all of my stories.

This title is from Snuff by Slipknot.

Kadaj's POV!!

Chapter 1 Bury All Your Secrets In My Skin

~x~

_Damn,_ I thought, watching the swirl of black and red vanish around the corner. I knew it wasn't my imagination, as I had thought the last time. Vincent Valentine was near, as always. And that… that _Cloud_ was with him! And it was (no pun intended) Valentine's Day.

I've met Vincent a few times, but this was before I was a sophomore, as I am now.

Vincent was the quiet, I-keep-to-myself, emo type, but he's really cute.

Yeah, I'm gay. Get over it.

Anyway, the first time I had met Vincent was in the library, as a freshman. He was a sophomore (now he's a junior) at the time, and took little notice to anyone except his friends, but he took notice of me, all right.

~~Flashback~~

_I was walking in the library and caught sight of him. He was beautiful. I was too busy staring at him to pay attention to my surroundings and I crashed right into a bookshelf (a stationary one against the wall, thank God) and a bunch of books crashed onto the floor (and me). Seeing as he heard this commotion, he looked over at me and I was blushing so hard. He stood and came over to me._

"_Do you need help?" he asked and I almost flinched away from his beautiful voice._

"_N-no," I stuttered._

_He smiled slightly. "Seems to me like you do."_

_I blanched and tossed my beautiful, shoulder-length silver hair (Hey! His was a few inches longer than mine!) "I do not."_

_I was gaining confidence (Oh yeah! Score one for the gay freshman!)_

"_Whatever," he muttered, and began helping me to pick the books up. "What's your name?"_

"_Kadaj Jenova. And you?"_

"_Vincent," he answered. "Vincent Valentine."_

_I placed the last book on the shelf and stood. "Well, thanks… Vincent."_

"_No problem." Was all he said._

_Then he was gone_.

~~End flashback~~

"Vincent Valentine…" I ground out, staring at my book.

I was sitting alone behind the gym of Final Fantasy high. To this day, I wonder about their name choice…

"Yes?" asked a voice from right above me.

I jumped and looked up (his hair was much longer now, whereas mine was only about two inches longer than it was). "Vincent!"

"I thought we already covered the fact that I'm here, Kadaj."

He sat next to me.

I glared at him, trying not to stare (rather than glare) into his beautiful ruby-red eyes. God, he was like an angel summoned straight my own personal Hell to torment me (1).

"We did," I answered. "What do you want?"

"To say hi," he replied. "I haven't seen you or heard from you officially since before school ended last year, Kadaj. You didn't even say goodbye or have a nice summer."

His voice… it sounded so hurt.

Not that I cared. Stupid… devilish angel.

"I'm sorry," I said curtly. "Are you and Cloud Strife dating?"

He blinked. Once. Twice.

Then he laughed softly. In spite of myself, I smiled at the soft sound.

"No, we're not dating," he said. "Cloud needed me to help him with a project, because Zack was busy with other things. Zack Fair is his boyfriend," he added, in case I didn't know, which I obviously didn't.

Suddenly, the happiness vanished from his face and the usual look of sadness was there.

Subconsciously, I reached out and touched his face.

"Vincent…" I said softly. "Why are you so sad all the time…?"

He looked at me, and opened his mouth.

"Brother."

I snapped out of my reverie, jerking my hand away.

"What do you want, Yazoo?" I asked, annoyed.

The older silver-haired boy scoffed. "Loz is crying again, Kadaj."

"But Loz is a fucking senior!" I said angrily.

"You know how sensitive he is about Mother," said Yazoo, glaring at me. "A stupid sophomore was teasing him about her and he… cracked, basically."

If there was one thing about Yazoo that I loved, it would be his voice. It was so light and feathery, and not to mention beautiful, though nowhere near as beautiful as Vincent's.

I sighed. "Who was it?"

"That Reno kid," sighed Yazoo. "He thinks he's so bad ass just because he has Rude around, and that he's friends with Cloud, Zack, Tifa, and all them."

I flinched inwardly. My brothers were quite popular, as was Vincent. I, however, was not, so I didn't hang out with Cloud and his friends.

"Fine, fine," I said. "Tell him Mother loves him and is giving him all the strength and looks he has."

Yazoo nodded, glanced at Vincent (temporarily forgotten… okay, not really. I can't get him out of my mind. Shut up. Don't judge me.), then left.

"Mother?" asked Vincent quietly.

"She died when we were young. It had the most effect on Loz, as he was oldest and knew her best," I said. "And I'm not telling you with who or where we live."

"I wasn't going to ask. That's your business."

I blinked.

Huh?

This guy was… complicated.

I glanced at him and he was staring right at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you play any instruments?" he asked.

"Piano (1)," I replied. "Why? Do you?"

He nodded. "Guitar."

"Why the random question, then?"

He just looked away, the wind tugging softly at onyx black locks.

"Just wanted to know," he said. "And I need another musician to criticize my songs."

"I can do that," I said, unable to stop myself. "I write songs too."

He looked at me and smiled. "Good. I'll be looking forward to reading them."

"Oh… okay then," I said softly, looking away.

"Well, I must be off," said Vincent, standing. "I'm supposed to go… help… Cloud finish up that project."

I blinked, then frowned. "Okay. See you, Vincent."

"Goodbye Kadaj."

When he was gone, I snapped my book closed in frustration. _Damn_ him! Making me almost loose my cool, and when Yazoo was near, too! I glared at the ground and stood, stretching slightly. I walked around the corner, totally lost in my thoughts. Yazoo thought I was straight, so what would he think now if he saw me in that kind of position with another male? I'm sure he wouldn't care, because nobody with hair that pretty and long and a voice that soothing could be straight. But he probably would be offended because I lied to him. God, I am such a shitty brother. But I am the youngest. Go me! Anyway, maybe Loz is gay, too. Seriously, he wrestles, for Christ's sake! It just looks like awkward spooning! Okay, and sometimes it looks like they're groping each other. There, are you happy? It's not just awkward spooning, it's awkward groping. While Loz took wrestling, Yazoo and I took Tae Kwon Do. Yeah, I'm that awesome. We started our classes when I was eight and Yazoo was nine. Loz started wrestling when he was thirteen. But now, the Tae Kwon Do instructors saw no reason to keep us in their classes because we were both black belts when I was fourteen and Yazoo was fifteen, so we graduated last year. There is a reason for why we joined; Yazoo was constantly getting bullied for his feminine looks and I was getting picked on for being so small. Yeah, let's just say those bullies are gone now. I suppose there's more reasons—

"You are to stay away from him, Valentine!" the soothing voice of Yazoo snapped.

"Why should I?" asked Vincent, very quietly.

I shrank back into the shadows, not wishing to be seen.

"You're flirting with danger," said Yazoo, more calmly this time.

"Heh. Well, if you call him dangerous, then I think it's safe to say that I've had dinner with the devil, then a great night in bed with him afterwards (2)," replied Vincent.

I could tell he was smirking.

"That's not the point," sighed Yazoo. "Just stay away from my brother. He's falling for you. Hard."

Oh, so he does know I'm gay. Wait—shit! Damn you, Yazoo! You're not supposed to go around saying that!

"So, if he's… falling for me, you say? Then you want me to stay away from him, thus hurting him?" asked Vincent. "My, my, you're a great brother."

There was a swoosh of air, and the sound of shoe hitting flesh.

"You're little Tae Kwon Do won't help you here, Yazoo," said Vincent softly.

"Whatever," said Yazoo.

I could hear his little grunt as he yanked his foot away from Vincent, then the sound of somebody walking away.

"You can come out now, Kadaj," called Vincent softly once Yazoo was out of earshot.

I sighed quietly, then stepped out, a small smirk planted on my face.

"So now you know."

"Who's to say I didn't already?"

What?

~x~

So, there's chapter one! Do you think I should continue? Well, too damn bad because I'm going to! Like I said, this is a hard couple to find.

(1)~ Yeah, I know. Another piano player from me!

(2)~ My friend Shawny said this to me when we were "passing notes" in science. Really, we were just having a conversation on a piece of notebook paper. Seriously, we were sitting at the same table, right next to each other, and we had my notebook between us and we were just writing all over it. Duh. xD

REVIEW~


	2. Let's Get Freaky Now

Here's chapter dos!

Yeah, you love me, I know.

xD

Oh, and there's a small surprise here… If you don't catch it, because it's not important at the moment (AT THE MOMENT), I'll explain if you'd like.

Shawny demanded that she, Shay and I be in this as well. I didn't understand why, but she said we had to. And no, Shawny is not my lover. At least, not in real life. –evil smile- We'll only be in this story a few short times.

If I never update again, just assume Shawny found out about the scene with us and she murdered me.

Whoa. That was weird. It's like… 2 am as I'm writing this and the wind just blew through the window and it smells like rain. YES! RAIN!

Sorry that the characters are a bit OOC. I had to bend their personalities to go with the story.

Warning: Adult themes, dirty dancing, profane songs and language, and underage drinking and possibly smoking

Enjoy~

Songs used: Freaxxx- BrokeNCYDE, Shut Me Up- Mindless Self Indulgence

Chapter 2 Let's Get Freaky Now, Let's Get Fucking Freaky Now

"Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules, then you must forget the rules and play from your heart."  
_-Unknown_

~x~

_Last time:_

"_You can come out now, Kadaj," called Vincent softly once Yazoo was out of earshot._

_I sighed quietly, then stepped out, a small smirk planted on my face._

"_So now you know."_

"_Who's to say I didn't already?"_

_What?_

~x~

"What do you mean?" I asked, keeping my face blank.

Yeah, I wanted to be in control right now.

"I'll tell you in my car," said Vincent, looking right at me. "Come on."

"Your car?"

"My car," replied Vincent, leading me toward the school parking lot.

When we were settled in his car, he pulled out of the parking lot, but not in the way that my… home was…

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" was all I got.

We drove for some time, and I was still close to the window, very quiet.

"You want to know what I meant?" he asked me suddenly.

I snapped out of my reverie and looked at him.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Well, do you know Sephiroth?" he asked. "The senior?"

"He's my cousin," I answered stiffly.

I'd never gotten along with Seph.

"Really?" asked Vincent, looking at me with wide eyes for a second before turning back to the road. "He's never mentioned _that_ piece of information before…"

"'_That_ piece'?" I repeated. "Are you two close?"

"Sephiroth… is a good friend," replied Vincent quietly. "He's the one who told me you liked me… Of course, I had wondered for quite some time _how_ he knew, but I guess I just found my answer."

I sat there quietly. Sephiroth, you bastard. I'll kill you.

Suddenly, the older teen pulled the car to a shuddering stop.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking at the buildings.

All I saw was a neon sign that said "Genesis' Wings".

"You'll see," repeated Vincent. "I decided to steal you away from your siblings for a while. You need to get out more, Kadaj."

I rolled my eyes as I followed the raven-haired teen into the building, almost freezing once we got through a second pair of (apparently sound-proof and tinted) doors.

"A _club_?" I practically shrieked. "You brought me to a _club_?"

"Like I said, you need to get out more, Kadaj," said Vincent, as he led me through the crowd toward the bar. "And I know for a _fact_ that your brothers come here often. In fact, Loz is right over there."

He nodded toward a lounging area, and sure enough, there was my older brother, making out with a man that I had never seen in my life. Ah, so he's gay too.

I was shocked, to be honest. Vincent didn't seem to be the clubbing type. Neither did…

"Seph!" called Vincent to, speak of the devil!, my cousin.

"Hey Vincent," he said, smiling slightly, then his eyes moved to me. "_Kadaj_? What the _hell_ are you doing _here_?"

"He kidnapped me," I replied haughtily, jerking my thumb at Vincent.

"Let's get something to drink," said Vincent, shooting a glance at Sephiroth. "Genesis!"

A young-looking man came over to them from behind the bar. He had long, shaggy brown hair that kind of covered his right eye and that was slightly spiked in the back. He was hot, to say the least. He was wearing black jeans, black boots, and a black tee shirt with pinkish red on it.

Yeah, I know Genesis Rhapsodos. He's a sophomore in college, I think. I met him a few times before with Sephiroth.

"Ah, Vincent, Sephiroth," said Genesis, "and… Kadaj?"

"God, why is everyone surprised that I'm here?" I asked, annoyed.

"Because it's you," said Genesis. "You're not exactly the clubbing type."

"Says who?" I asked.

"Everybody," said another voice. "Hey guys."

Another man in all black with messy black hair and ear studs joined us. Angeal Hewley. I think he's a junior in college.

"Hey babe," he said, kissing Genesis over the counter. "How're you?"

"Same old, same old," replied Genesis with a grimace. "As usual."

"Hey, Angeal, Genesis, Vincent, Sephiroth!" said another voice over the crowd as two more joined them.

Zack Fair and Cloud Strife.

"Kadaj?" asked Cloud, looking surprised.

"I wish everyone would get over the shock of me being here," I groaned, slumping onto the bar and burying my head in my arms, but not before shooting a look at Vincent. "Thanks a lot."

He chuckled. "No problem. And yes, that is Kadaj right there," he said to somebody else. "How're you, Reno, Rude?"

"Good," replied Rude, joining Kadaj at the bar in the stool next to him.

"Well, I'm not surprised you're here, Kadaj," said Reno, clapping him on the shoulder as he looked up. "I mean, it was only a matter of time before you ended up at the only all-gay club in Midgar."

"All-gay?" I repeated.

"And lesbian… and bisexual," explained Reno idly. "The occasional straight person is allowed with permission from Genesis and Angeal, and if they're rainbow-friendly and secretive."

"And you own this?" I asked, looking at Genesis, who smirked from his place in Angeal's arms.

"Well, we got kicked out for dirty dancing at every other club and Wal-Mart," replied Angeal, grinning, "so we opened up our own."

"Thank Odin for that," said Cloud, gasping as Zack began nipping and kissing his neck from behind.

"Seriously," said another, female voice. "Hey guys and Genesis."

"Kelly, I don't know _why_ you think that I'm a girl," said Genesis, rolling his amber eyes.

"Because you are," answered Shawny, coming into view with Shay.

"I didn't know you were lesbians," said Angeal, smirking at the two.

"Oh, we're not," said Kelly, grinning. "I'm bi and Shawny's just trying to figure out what she is. Shay's straight, but is it cool if she's here, Genesis?"

Genesis just waved his hand dismissively, indicating that it was fine.

"Yeah, I'm not sure of my sexuality," said Shawny, blushing.

"Well, then go make out with a girl, then a guy, and see which you like most," said Kelly, indicating to the crowd of grinding teens and adults. "And if you like them the same, you're bi."

I watched in interest as Shawny looked around nervously, then she looked at Kelly, then Cloud.

"Zack, do you care if I…?" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Sure," said Zack, pushing Cloud forward. "I would do the same, because you know him…"

Shawny blushed, then locked lips with Cloud. The kiss didn't last very long, though, as Cloud pulled away, not wanting to piss Zack off.

"Sorry, Shawny," he said. "I'm too gay to kiss a girl for very long."

"It's fine," she laughed.

"No hard feelings?" he asked.

"None," said Shawny.

"I can tell you what's hard," muttered Zack.

Cloud's eye's widened briefly as he looked at his boyfriend, then he grinned. "Well, we should take care of that, shouldn't we?"

"There's an unused room with fresh blankets and everything," sighed Genesis, fishing a keycard out of his pocket and tossing it to them. "Room 142."

"Thanks, Genesis," said Zack, grinning as Cloud led him away.

Shay giggled like mad as the two disappeared, then let out a low whistle. "Damn."

"Well," said Kelly, "let's get this over with, Shawny."

Shawny nodded, blushing furiously.

Kelly closed the distance between the two females. The kiss lasted longer than the one with Cloud, and I swear, there was tongue in that damn thing.

They finally pulled away, gasping for breath.

"B-bisexual," said Shawny, grinning.

"Oh, wow… I.. didn't need to see that," said Shay. "It made me almost jealous."

Kelly smirked at the younger blonde, before blinking. "Hey—where'd Seph and Vincent go?"

I blinked and looked around, only seeing Reno and Rude (making out), and Angeal and Genesis next to me.

"They went out to the front room," said Genesis. "Sephiroth could hardly keep his hands off Vincent."

"Oh," I said, trying to not look upset.

'_Good friends, huh?'_ I thought. _'I'll be _damned_ if that's true. They're probably friends with benefits, knowing Sephiroth.'_

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Kelly suddenly squealed. "Come on, Kadaj, dance with us!"

Together, she, Shay and Shawny somehow managed to pull me out into the center of the dance floor, despite my protests.

_I walk into the club looking kind of sexy now.  
I see these shorties in the corner, they started making out.  
They pull their panties down, They take their pants off.  
Then they started getting freaky on the dance floor.  
Shake it mommy give it to me like you need some love.  
I got some bottles in the caddy that we can open up.  
Lets get drunk tonight, baby we don't have to fuck.  
And bring your friend along, maybe we can have some fun._

"But I can't dance!" I said over the music.

"Fine," said Kelly, moving over to me. "It goes like this. Just ignore everything else and go with the music. Like this."

She closed her eyes, a small smirk on her face and began grinding against me. I followed her lead, and soon, she wasn't moving with me anymore, because she wasn't there. I was… dancing? Cool. (K/N: Shut up. Who _doesn't_ want to grind with Kadaj? And actually, my friend Kaela requested this part.)

_Lets get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now._

_Lets get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now._

_Lets get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now._

_Lets get freaky now, let's get freaky now._

Suddenly, there was somebody behind me. I turned to tell them to back off, but it was Vincent.

"What do you want?" I spat, still dancing.

"To tell you that you're an excellent dancer," said Vincent, smirking, as he grinded against me. (K/N: I don't know if "grinded" is the correct term, but who cares?)

"What about Sephiroth?" I asked, annoyed.

"What about him?" asked Vincent.

_I got these bitches all tipsy trying to sex me.  
I know they want it, alcoholics are some sex freaks.  
This ex and chronic gots me wanting to get messy.  
So lets get messy girls, Come on lets go get messy girls._

"Isn't he your guy or whatever?" I asked, trying not to moan as somebody pushed me a bit and my pelvis moved against Vincent's. I looked over my shoulder to see Kelly, Shay, and Shawny snickering as they danced. I flipped the three girls off as I danced, knowing it was Kelly who pushed me.

"No," chuckled Vincent. "He wants to be, but he isn't."

I tried to not look relieved, but indifferent. "Interesting."

_Come on bitch, you know you want this.  
That hardcore shit will make you feel the toxic.  
Versace, Rolex watches.  
Bentley coups with the 20's droppin.  
Convertible top, and the wheels spin.  
I can taste that ice when my grill is in.  
If you want me baby feel me in.  
Cause I don't waste my time with lesbians._

'_Oh, to hell with it!'_ I screamed in my head as I felt the push on my back. _'I'll give those little brats what they want! Stupid… yaoi fan girls!'_

I sighed. "Sorry, Vincent, I'm doing this to make those three leave me alone."

He looked at me, confused. I sighed again as I pushed my pelvis against his, and as I moved against him, I could tell that he was biting back a moan like I was. I fisted my hands in his raven hair as I crushed our lips together. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, and he gasped, so I slipped my tongue in. Soon, he was kissing me back, and our tongues wrestled. His mouth soon moved down to my neck and he sucked, bit, licked, and kissed at it. I was gonna have one hell of a hickey tomorrow. Somehow we were still grinding against each other while doing all this.

"This is like sex with clothes on," I moaned.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked huskily.

"N-no…"

_Lets get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now. _

_Lets get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now._

_Lets get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now._

_Lets get freaky now, let's get freaky now._

LIAR! 

_LIAR!_

_LIAR!_

_LIAR!_

_LIAR!_

_LIAR!_

_LIAR!_

_LIAR!_

Oh baby why did you have to lie to me.  
I can't play no more games.  
These thoughts are slowly controlling me.  
You're turning off the flame.  
So GO baby GO baby.  
You don't want me.  
So GO baby Go baby.  
Come and get me.  
So GO baby GO baby.  
You don't want me.  
So GO baby Go!  
Come and get me.

You don't want me  
Come and get me  
You don't want me  
Come and get me

NO!!!!!

Lets get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now. 

_Lets get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now._

_Lets get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now._

_Lets get freaky now, let's get freaky now._

The song was coming to a close, but I didn't pull away from the pleasure that was Vincent as another song blended into Freaxxx and soon became its own song.

_The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal_

I felt Vincent's lips hit mine again and I kissed him back, but this wasn't an act for the girls anymore. This was the real shit. I felt his hands snake around me and they finally came to a stop with his thumbs inside the waist of my black skinny jeans.

_The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal_

Other people were moving at the same beat, and I knew Kelly, Shay, and Shawny were watching us, but nothing mattered aside from Vincent. There was nothing else aside from us two. We were dancing (very sexually and suggestively) to our own beat in our own world.

_I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a fuckin' minute_

I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like badass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

_I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like badass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up_

"Vincent," I moaned at he began rubbing against me.

"Heh," he said, and I could tell he was smirking.

He began to lick at the hollow in my throat and a hand slid up my shirt and was playing with my nipples.

"Do you want to go ask Genesis for a room?" he asked uncertainly.

"N-no… stop," I whimpered.

He pulled away and looked at me as we stopped dancing.

_The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal_

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

"Why?" he asked me.

"I-I'm… not sure about how to go on about…" I waved my hand helplessly, indicating to our currect postion.

He laughed softly. "In other words, you're a virgin?"

I blushed deeply. "Y-yes…"

"It's fine, if you're not ready, then I'm not ready," answered Vincent calmly.

_I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a fucking minute_

I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like badass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like badass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I don't find it funny right now (right now)  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)  
I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

I don't find it funny right now (right now)  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)  
I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

Because the break, the break, the break

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like badass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like badass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up  


I looked up at him gratefully as we moved back to the bar.

"What do you guys want?" asked Genesis, not too happy about being interrupted from his make-out session with Angeal.

Reno and Rude were nowhere to be seen.

"Well, you're the bartender, so do your damn job," sighed Vincent, as the two sat on stools.

He reached for a shot and downed it, a small shudder running through him.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Lord knows," replied Vincent, handing me one. "Try it."

I looked at it nervously and downed it, coughing as it burned its way down my throat.

"Two beers, Gen," said Angeal, chuckling. "Actually, make it four."

Genesis rolled his eyes, but got the beers. "On me, kids."

"Kids?" asked Vincent, smiling. "So grown up, Genesis."

He opened his beer and took a sip, as Genesis did the same.

"Says the junior in high school," snorted Genesis. "Which reminds me. Why the hell am I letting you drink anyway?"

"Because this place is underground and the police don't know about it," replied Angeal. "And you just don't give a shit."

"And you love us," I added, smirking as I sipped my beer.

"He loves me more," said Angeal, nipping the younger male's ear, causing the brunette to shudder.

"Only you guys," said Genesis. "Others have to have a valid ID. The ones who bring me fake IDs get their drink spiked and then they get videotaped and put on YouTube and the video gets sent to their parents."

Angeal burst out laughing as I asked, "Okay, one, how do you know it's fake? Two, how the hell do you get their parents' email addresses?"

"I used to make fake IDs all the time, Kadaj," answered Genesis, smiling mischievously. "The second bit of information, I'll keep to myself."

"But why?" asked Vincent.

"Because, if you know, then all my secrets will be revealed," said Genesis matter-of-factly.

"I bet Angeal knows," I grumbled.

"You got it," said Angeal, smiling.

"Asshole," growled Vincent playfully.

"Normally, I'd smack you for that, but you're a regular, so I won't," replied Angeal jokingly. "Otherwise, you would've been kicked out long ago."

"Yeah, right," snorted Vincent, as he pulled out his cell phone and glanced at the time.

"Oh, shit, it's 1:30," he said in disbelief.

"So? There's no school tomorrow," reasoned Genesis.

"So, Yazoo is gonna kill Kadaj," snapped Vincent.

At that moment, Kadaj's own phone rang.

"Oh, look who it is," he said sarcastically as he flipped it open. "Top of the hill, God speaking."

"_Kadaj, where the _fuck_ are you?"_ asked Yazoo.

"Language, Yazoo," replied Kadaj. "It's not like you to talk like that."

"_So what?"_ Yazoo paused, as if listening. _"So Loz wasn't lying. You're at that club."_

"And?"

"Why_ are you there?"_

"Why ask when you know the answer?"

"_Because I want to confirm if what Loz said was true,"_ replied Yazoo impatiently. _"Were you really dancing like that with Valentine and pretty much having sex with clothes on?"_

"Oh, so Loz thought the same thing I did?" I asked. "And yeah, pretty much. Don't bitch at me, Yazoo. You have no fucking control over me."

"_Yes, I can see that. I want you home, now."_

"Fuck you," I snarled, snapping the phone shut as I looked my three counter parts. "He can be such an asshole sometimes."

"Like Angeal?" asked Vincent, receiving a smack over the head from said college student.

I laughed, but my laugh was cut off as Vincent kissed me chastely.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For a great time," he answered, smirking.

"Oh, kinky," I said, grinning.

"You know it," he said.

He leaned over to me so Angeal and Genesis couldn't hear and whispered, "So, I guess this means we're officially a couple, but watch out for Sephiroth."

"I know, he's the jealous type," I said, finishing the rest of my beer.

"Vincent," said Genesis. "You been working on anything lately?"

I looked up in interest, wondering what they were talking about.

"As always," replied Vincent.

"What's this one about?" asked Angeal.

"You'll just have to wait until I feel like getting my guitar," said Vincent cockily.

Oh… they were talking about music.

"You play anything, Kadaj?" said Angeal, looking at me.

"Piano, mostly," I answered haughtily. "But I can alternate to keyboards, though I'd rather not."

"Are you any good?" asked Genesis.

"I suppose," I said, shrugging. "I prefer to not perform in front of people, but you know…"

"Mm…" said Angeal.

"What about you guys?" I asked. "Do you play?"

"I play bass and Angeal plays drums," said Genesis.

"And he's got one hell of a voice," Angeal cut in. "He can totally kick Adam Lambert's ass! He's a way better gay singer than Lambert and Clay Aiken put together!"

"Shut up," said Genesis, and there was a slight blush on his cheeks. "Besides, Aiken sucks."

"Awh, don't be embarrassed, baby," cooed Angeal, kissing Genesis. "You're amazing at everything and that's why I love you."

"You'll have to sing for him sometime," said Vincent. "I don't think Kadaj will believe until he hears."

"I'm not that heartless, God," I protested.

Vincent leaned over to me and kissed me softly. "Sure you're not."

I rolled my eyes. "Screw you, Valentine."

He laughed at me. "Nice, Kadaj. I'd get a temper check if I were you. Some people aren't as nice as Angeal, Genesis, and I."

"Hey!" cried Genesis defensively. "… I am not nice…."

"But you gave them free beers, babe," said Angeal, grinning.

"Fuck you, Angeal."

"Love you too, baby."

"Oh, I know you do."

"Anyway," said Angeal in a business-like tone. "If your lovely silver hair is actually blonde and you haven't realized, we're in a band. We're the One-Winged Angels. Sephiroth is in it, too. He's our manager. We need a keyboardist. Are you down?"

"Of course he is!" said Vincent, smiling.

"Good, then," said Genesis. "Be here at nine tomorrow night. This place is pretty lively then and we usually decide to be nice and put on a show. If you're good, then this should be no problem for you."

He handed me a piece of lined paper from behind the counter. "These are the songs we're playing tomorrow. Do you know them?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Good. Usually, we'd use our own songs, but you're a newbie, so we'll be fair to you. Plus, last week we had the crowd request songs and the ones that had the most requests are the ones we'll use. The show starts at ten-thirty. Consider this an audition. I gotta close this place down now, it's almost two. You two can stay here a night."

With that, he was gone, Angeal following him.

I sighed, putting my face in my hands. What have I gotten myself into?

~x~

Wow. Eight pages. I hope you enjoyed it. I shall act like my English teacher now and say "Gasp! Was there… _foreshadowing_ in that chapter?!"

Why yes, there was. :D

People who figure it out get a cookie!

I'm sorry if Angeal seemed a bit like Zack. Zack and Cloud will play a more important part later on.

I know, Vincent seems… too happy… but that's cuz he doesn't have a wifey, remember? ^_^

If you have any song requests for them to perform, just say so in a review. I don't care if it's by a female singer either, unless it's hip-hop, country, or Taylor Swift. Those will be automatically rejected. Stick to rock, please.

I already have two, so I need AT LEAST four more. If you happen to say these songs (which, I doubt you will, as forgotten as they are), then I'll tell you and you can pick another! Feel free to have more than one.

Lyke omg rvw plz.

Seriously, review. xD


End file.
